


Screamer

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Graphic Sex, M/M, bp!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From now on, Sam will only take naps in places where he can be easily seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screamer

The door crashed open and startled Sam out of his nap. He clutched the blanket tight and stayed perfectly still. He had seen enough movies to know what it sounded like when the villains came smashing into a house. 

Oh God, he was going to get shot after taking an afternoon nap. 

“Shh,” someone giggled and relief crashed over him. Blaine.

“Why?” Kurt asked flirtatiously. “You know how much I like to hear you scream.” 

What would be more awkward, lying here and slipping out when they went to the bedroom and sprinting out right now? Sam held his breath, feeling his face heat up as they both moaned into the kiss. 

“Bedroom?” Blaine asked breathlessly and Sam could have cheered. 

“Why? No one else is here?” Kurt laughed and Sam thought he would cry. The dining table groaned under someone’s sudden weight and the noisy kissing resumed. A pair of bright red pants sailed across the living room and landed two feet in front of Sam and Kurt let out a surprisingly low moan. 

“God, you’re always so wet.”

What?

Blaine was his bro, and there was only so much he wanted to know about his bro. His anatomy was not something he ever, ever wanted to know about. 

“Need your big cock fucking me open,” Blaine growled out. “No, no, don’t use your fingers. I want to feel it tomorrow.”

Well, it was too late now. Sam couldn’t just sprint from the room now without making this whole situation more awkward than it was. So his solution was to…just listen to his friends have sex and flee the moment he could. 

Blaine let out a sharp cry and Sam felt himself turn even redder. The table continued to groan rhythmically and Blaine just got louder and louder. 

“Fuck, you’re always so tight,” Kurt panted. 

“There, there, theeeeeeere,” Blaine’s voice went high pithed at the end and he just let out a scream. “Fuck! Kurt!”

Had they even been having sex before this? With how loud Blaine was he had to have heard them before. A loud thump on the table made Sam jump slightly and Blaine practically wailed. 

“You love my cock don’t you?” Kurt snarled and Blaine let out a broken whimper. “Don’t you?”

“Yes! Yes I love it,” Blaine practically sobbed. 

“What do you love about it?” Kurt gasped and Sam wondered when his friend had become a secret pornstar.

“Love…love how big it is. Love how it stretches me so good,” his breath caught. “Love how hard you fuck me. Love…love…”

His voice broke down into a shrill cry and Sam shuddered slightly, trying to go through the alphabet in every fantasy language he knew. 

“God, I love you,” Kurt said, voice soft and tender and he could hear them kissing again. 

There was another groan from the table and slow footsteps. Sam risked a quick glance over the back of the couch to see them disappearing into their bedroom, Blaine’s legs wrapped around Kurt’s waist. 

He wasted no time in sprinting out of the loft.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Season 5 nyc era when Sam still lived with Blaine, Kurt,& the girls.Kurt fucking bp!Blaine really hard thinking no one is home & well that’s how Sam finds out Blaines a screamer. (Maybe they didn’t hear Sam come in because Blaine is so loud) my birthday is feb 3 i will love you so much if you filled this -anastasia


End file.
